Embrace Me
by SpiritOfSherwood
Summary: Little oneshot to keep you interested until I can update Follow Your Heart at Half Term. An Embrace can mean many things. Love, Friendship, Comfort all. Here are some hugs from the Hoodiverse to make you feel better in the coming winter. W/D, Onesided G/M


Hi there, lil' ol' me again

**Hi there, lil' ol' me again! Being back at school has left me without the time to write much for Follow Your Heart so an update will be coming in Half Term. If you can't wait that long then here is a little oneshot for your enjoyment until the Spirit can return with more Follow Your Heart-y goodness. (I promise that the story is getting somewhere! Honest!)**

**Now you may notice apart from all the Sheriff outsmarting and Money-Heisting in Robin Hood, there are a lot of hugs in it (aww!) They can mean many different things. Some for Love or Congratulations or Friendship or whatever. Read on and enjoy me hearties! Happy Talk-Like-A-Pirate Day, Arr!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? The Beeb will never give me Robin Hood (**

_An embrace can mean many things._

_It can be a comforting embrace which can chase away inner demons and grief for a fallen brother . . ._

"Why is he crying?" asked Much apprehensively as he and Djaq saw the grim faced assassin, Carter break down into floods of tears on the floor of the barn.

"He's not crying" said Robin as he held his would be nemesis and whispered soothing words of comfort into the troubled young mans ear. "He's laughing on the wrong side of his face" For a moment, Much and Djaq could only stand and wonder at what horrors could break a man like this. As Robin held his would-be killer, Carter felt his Brother with him again. If not in body then in Spirit.

_It can be gratitude for saving your life after everything you have done to deceive the man who would follow you to the ends of the Earth and beyond without question . . ._

"Can you do something for me now Marian?" asked Guy as he sent Allan away on an errand. "Name it" replied Marian enthusiastically "Stay" said Guy simply "and make this place bearable"

"I will stay" said Marian with a smile. Wordlessly she leaned up and gave him a warm embrace. "Thank you" she whispered as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. As he left, she swore she could see a ghost of a smile on his face as he left. For the first time in hours, Marian smiled. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

_It can be a warm embrace between old friends which can keep them going against seemingly impossible odds . . ._

"She must have thought you were going to propose" said Much flippantly as he and Robin tracked the Sheriff through Sherwood Forest, desperate to bring him back to Nottingham before Prince John's army would raze it to the ground and leave nothing but scorched earth.

"Yeah I did" said Robin somewhat absentmindedly, taking a moment to enjoy Much's dumbstruck expression as he ground to a halt, staring at Robin as if he had just grown another head. "And she said yes" finished Robin hoping to snap his friend out of his daze, still no change. "Isn't this the part when you're supposed to say "congratulations"?" said Robin exasperated when Much came round and pulled him into a bear hug "congratulations" said Much, still a little dazed as he tried to take in this news. _Blimey! Robin and Marian . . . finally,_ thought Much as he and Robin continued looking for the Sheriff. Time was short and the sun was racing across the sky.

_It can be the embrace of a giant which can calm the restlessness of a woman's grief for her father . . ._

"Come here" said Little John firmly but gently as he pulled Marian into his protective arms. As they stood there in the clearing, Marian lost her grief in Little John's soothing heartbeat and deep breathing. "Its not the here and there is it" murmured John in his distinctive northern accent "It's your Father. You have lost your Father"

"I know" replied Marian tearfully "and that's why I just want to _get on_ with things"

"In time" said John gently "In time" and the two of them just stood there in their embrace.

_It can be the farewell that will not last forever . . ._

"Come 'ere" said Robin as he pulled Will into a hug. It seemed strange that the young carpenter would be staying with Djaq at Bassam's house but deep down, he knew that this was what they both deserved. A Sheriff-free life together. "Take care of her" he murmured as he let go and went to rejoin what remained of the Gang "thank you" said Will as he placed and arm around Djaq's shoulders. "Robin" called the young man again as the Outlaw was at the doorway. Robin turned back and saw that Will was holding up his wooden tag. This farewell was not forever. He had a feeling that the two youngest Outlaws would be returning to England sooner or later. Until then, Will and Djaq would have each other.

_It can be an expression of the growing love of people born worlds apart . . ._

Will and Djaq were on another "Honey Trip" . . . again. They weren't talking, merely enjoying each others company and walking thought the Forest, holding each others hands. To do so in these stolen moments was a great gift in these troubled times. What with the Pact and the Black Knights and Gisbourne causing trouble left, right and centre, to find peace with the one you love can be a joyous thing.

A sudden movement caught their eyes. They instinctively dived into the nearest patch of cover, in this case, a hollow in the roots of an oak tree. Will took a cautious glance above the ground and saw Much strolling along with an angry look on his face. Suddenly, he started speaking to himself.

"Honey! What an awful excuse. Honestly, these . . . euphemisms of theirs. We ought to be sticking together and not going gallivanting of into the Forest for half the time" As he continued his quiet grumbling, Will and Djaq were trying hard not to laugh. As Much continued on his way and was out of earshot, they both burst out into hysterics. They laughed so hard that they ended up choking and clutching each other for support. "If only he knew" gasped Will as he wiped a tear of laughter out of his eyes "He would probably refuse to cook for a week" said Djaq as she too struggled to regain her composure.

After a few more minutes of shared amusement, the young Outlaws went back to their own world with each other. Djaq stole a quick glance at Will and enjoyed the look on his dear face when he noticed her looking at him. _Maybe he does feel the same way about me_ she thought. He had been acting more protective of her over the past few months. How he'd watch her back in a fight, how he would whisper soothing words of comfort when her nightmares preyed upon her, how he made sure that she was alright when the two of them were on the food drop in the villages. Maybe her feelings for him were not unrequited. She leaned close until her face was inches from his. "Hold me" she whispered as she slid her arms around his back. Somewhat taken aback, he hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her small body. Djaq smiled as she closed her eyes, snuggled deeper into his chest and breathed in his scent.

As they shared a contented sigh, they were interrupted by a cry of shock, outrage and alarm. "What?!" cried Much flabbergasted. Both Carpenter and Physician gave cries of shock as they tried to disentangle themselves from one another. "Much!" said Djaq, obviously alarmed that he had returned and found them without making a noise "this isn't what it looks like" said Will, trying to convince Much to go away "I know what you were doing!" said Much triumphantly "Honestly! What a world!" Defeated, Much walked off back to the Camp, muttering under his breath.

"Come on" said Will abruptly as he began to climb out of the hollow which they had hidden in, holding out a hand for Djaq "the sun is setting" –

"Wait, Will" said Djaq as she pulled him back, leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. From the response she got, she could tell that this development was met with appreciation. After an eternity of bliss, they reluctantly broke apart. "Come on" said Djaq, smiling in the twilight. "Nightfall is coming"

**Well there ends the oneshot(s) I hope you liked it/them. If your have any queries then feel free to ask me. Please leave reviews. They make me feel happy and fulfilled. Go on you know you want to . . . ;)**

**The Spirit**


End file.
